Bittersweet
by ladyblackfyr3
Summary: Phobos looks back to what happened six years ago; his lies, his deceptions, and the horrible things that he has done and contemplates about the future of himself, his kingdom, his wife and his son.


Hello again and sorry if I haven't updated my other stories yet. I'm currently rewriting "A Second Chance for Phobos" and I will try to update "One and Only" before the end of the month. Here is another PhobosxCorny fic that I made, I hope you will like it.

* * *

 _"Monster! You killed my friends!" She shouted angrily but he didn't mind it, instead he just flicked his hand and the girl fell into darkness._

Phobos' eyes opened and he was welcomed by the total darkness of his room. He sighed and his eyes went to the ticking clock that hanged on the wall. It was still 11'pm and he still has time to sleep but he finds it hard to close his eyes.

It was the nightmare again. The dream that haunted him ever since. The constant reminder of what happened in the past. His decisions, his actions, his plans for the future and for his kingdom. Meridian, which was now solely his.

But he had no regrets, even if he would have the dream everyday, he does not care after all he had everything that he needs. If it wasn't for his clever mind, he won't be where he is right now.

On the top of the world; the King of the universe; the most powerful one.

He can still remember how he outwitted the guardians, the rebels, the regents of Earth and Cedric.

 _"Master, why dirty your hands? Let your minions fight so that you can enter a conquered Kandrakar in triumph." Cedric, his snake shape-shifter general said as he attacked the guardians. They were now in the middle of attacking Kandrakar and after this he would then vanish the place into oblivion, take the heart of Kandrakar and destroy the auremeres. Then he would be the most powerful man in the universe even more powerful than the Oracle himself._

 _"Why of course, that's a better idea." Phobos said as he sat back to his throne again. Cedric has a point, why would he need to tire himself when he can just watch the guardians fall. One caught his attention, the certain girl with golden hair and blue eyes who was now currently battling Gargoyle together with the fire guardian. He can't help but admire her courage and how she held herself in elegance even in distress._

 _He had to admit that he was infatuated with the girl the first time he laid his eyes on her. She was beautiful, young, confident, determined and she can sometimes be haughty but that's the reason why he liked her. And for some reasons, he had seen his younger self in her. Although she can be stubborn sometimes she proved herself to be wise with her decisions thus making her a perfect girl for him. After this battle he plans to make her his Queen; whether she likes it or not._

 _"Bring me the Earth guardian." He then commanded his henchman, Cedric nodded. The snake entered the battlefield again, the girl must have escaped from the clutches of the gargoyle as she was flying around now. Cedric attacked her and she responded by growing vines to keep the snake in place. However her efforts were not fruitful as she was the only one fighting him. Without her friends, she was nothing compared to Cedric's strength even if her element of earth was proved to be strong. Cedric successfully wrapped his tail around her body and she screamed for help from the other girls. The air guardian came to her side but still she had no match with Cedric and seeing that the monster was now dragging her inside the throne room, she stopped attacking._

 _"Let go of me you freak!" The earth guardian yelled as she struggled to escape Cedric's tail. Phobos just chuckled at the sight, the lovely Earth guardian was now his and his alone, he just need to win this battle and he will have the throne, the girl and unlimited powers. He motioned Cedric to let go of the girl and he went down from his throne and started walking towards the helpless girl._

 _"Phobos." She angrily growled and his lips just curled into a smile. A rope appeared on her body, surrounding it to stop her from moving and preventing her escape. He then ran a finger on her face and Cornelia watched him with wide eyes somehow the blue eyes appeared to have fear and she have lost her voice to speak in fright. But he doesn't want her to be frightened and bruised. That's why he took her here. To prevent her from further being hurt._

 _"Cornelia!"Phobos turned as he heard the rebel leader's call. His smile widened as he faced his mortal enemy. The one he despised the most and caused him a lot of trouble by heading the uprising against him. Not only that, he was also the one who hinders on his plans for Cornelia therefore he must be destroyed. He does not want to lift a finger or even touch a sword to fight for the woman he loves, he wanted to destroy him immediately so that his way would be free._

 _With his control over air he had the Rebel leader flying to the wall. He grunted and fell to the floor only to have his head hit a huge debri. That impact would have immobilize or killed him by now._

 _"Caleb! No!" Cornelia screamed and Phobos ordered a lurden to check if the boy was still alive. The lurden immediately went to kneel by the rebel leader's side and check for a pulse. The monster looked up and shook his head, confirming the death of the boy he hated the most. He then turned to Cornelia who was now struggling to get free of the rope. Her face was tear stricken as she tried to crawl towards the body of Caleb._

 _"Monster!" She shouted at him but he lifted her chin and her blue eyes looked back at him. It somehow reminded him of the peaceful sky that he longed to see once everything is over._

 _"You're mine now." He hissed at, he gave her a quick smack before returning to his glorious throne, waiting for the battle to return. Everyone seems to be busy because no one dared to rescue the Earth guardian. He'll destroy them if they'll try. He watched the ongoing scene like a movie on the theater._

 _However it was taking so long and he started to feel bored._

 _"Give me permission to take but a fraction of your power and I will personally bring you victory." Cedric bowed before him. Why of course, it won't hurt him to spare a small amount of his power to Cedric besides he already wants to end this battle. It already cost him a lot of time and all he wanted to do now was to enjoy a lavish bath._

 _"Then a fraction of my power you shall receive." He said and a purple light transferred towards Cedric. His size doubled, Cedric bowed before him before going back to the battle field. With his enormous size and current power everyone in the battlefield was no match for him, he just smashed his tail and everyone went flying to the corners of the great hall of Kandrakar._

 _Although he didn't really kill their enemies, his blow was enough to injure everyone there._

 _"Victory is yours my prince!" The snake-man shouted and Phobos smiled as he stepped down the throne and walked towards the gap that divides Meridian and Kandrakar._

 _"Bow down to your prince!" Cedric then commanded and his soldiers and enemies followed. Only a few more steps and supremacy shall be his._

 _On the corner of his eye he caught Cedric's sly smile and the look of anticipation on Will's face as he glided near the boundary but before he can reach it he stopped and turned towards Cedric. He chuckled evilly in his mind. He already knew what the two are planning. He wasn't dimwitted not to know that his henchman has a plan to destroy him for revenge and he hasn't forgotten about the oath he took before the guardian's released him from his prison._

 _"Do you really think that I have no idea on what you are planning?" He said and Cedric turned into the size of a snake, he then stepped on its head, crushing it in the process. Miranda shrieked and was about to attack him but she just exploded, her blood scattered around the white tiles. The guardians gasped at this._

 _"And you guardian, do you also take me as a fool?" He turned to the red-head leader whose mouth widened at his words. He just laughed at her. It was obvious to him that she made him swear to the power of Kandrakar and that Raythor was their accomplice. The moment Raythor suggested they take Kandrakar, he knew that he was helping the rebels and the guardians._

 _Electric current flowed out of his body and he directed it to the people standing outside. There was no escape now and he can feel his victory coming in seconds._

 _Their hellish screams felt music to his ears and he only stopped until he heard none. Before him now was the glorious scene of the dead and lifeless bodies of the guardians, the rebels and the council of Kandrakar. No one stood on his way now._

 _"Bring me the heart of Kandrakar and the heart of Infinity." He turned to Frost and the Tracker who nodded towards him. "You, destroy the auremeres." He pointed to one of the guards who bowed before disappearing. They returned in a matter of seconds and handed him what he wanted. He merged the items on the jewel of his scepter. His hand then snatched the necklace dangling on his neck. The heart of Meridian. The current prison of his dear sister and the old guardians including Nerissa. His sister was punching the walls of her prison and he just laughed at her. There was no escape now. He had drained the jewel of its power and it was now a useless piece of jewelry. He ordered his man to throw it to oblivion. He went back to his throne and the walls of the throne room echoed his evil laugh._

However those memories have been long forgotten by his soldiers and the denizens of Metamoor, six years have passed since that faithful day and with his newly acquired powers he had erased all the memories of his people including Cornelia. Now Meridian was finally his and since he no longer need to dry the land of its magic, he moved to restore it. He wants to have a beautiful kingdom for his future wife and children.

His second task was to isolate Meridian from other worlds, he doesn't want others to interfere with it and that no one would be able to steal his powers. It was easy, he had the powers of four hearts (Zamballa, Kandrakar, Earth and Meridian; he stole Lillian's powers and destroyed Napoleon as he does not want anyone to remember what has happened and that no one would dare to attack his kingdom) and the heart of Infinity, the greatest of all, the source of the powers of the universe. And he can now focus on the things he had missed.

Meridian had now flourished, no one remembered his dark rule and he was loved and respected. His ambitious dream of following Earth's modernity has also become a success. He started building schools, hospitals and they started using technology and electricity, all thanks to the things he have learned during his stay on the planet.

He implemented new laws and rules in the land and people lived in peace. Although it was a far cry from what he was in the past; vile and cruel. It was his true dream for his land, it was destroyed by the birth of his sister, the rightful heir to the throne but she was now gone, vanished from oblivion and she can't come back.

He slowly rose from the bed and went to the balcony, there he can see his vast kingdom; he can see the lights of the houses and the streets, he can hear the vehicles moving around, the music. He smiled. He was now contented with what he has.

But his real happiness lies here inside his castle.

Under the white sheets of his bed lies a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, the Earth guardian, his beloved. He gave her new memories and showered her with affection and she never remembered anything from her past. In his delight, she had returned his feelings and they married after a few months.

And his most cheerful time was when she borne him a son, a boy who he lovingly named Phillip, after the name the former earth guardian gave him when he stayed on Earth. Phillip would always remind him of his success and he cherished him dearly. His son won't have the same feeling he had when he was young, to be robbed by the dream of sitting on the throne of Meridian. The dream that the stupid laws have prevented him but now he sat on the great throne and was the first King to sit on it after King Escanor.

As for Cornelia, she had been a loving wife to him and a very attentive mother to Phillip. She was a good Queen and like him, she was dearly loved by the people. The women looked up to her and respected her so much. She was the one who fueled him to change. She inspired her renew his life and because of her he dreamed of happy thoughts again.

However he knew that she would hate him if she'll remember the devastating past; how he destroyed her friends and tore her from her family. He still hopes that she would understand everything he did. But he trusts his power won't fail her. Six years have passed and still no one can remember everything.

He won't mind the nightmares that haunted him even if he dreams of it every night. He'll soon forget about it.

He went back inside the room and slowly descended to his bed, careful not to wake up the blonde beauty sleeping peacefully. She murmured something he can't understand and he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist before closing his eyes.

Tomorrow, he'll teach Phillip how to ride a horse. Then he'll order the dressmakers to make Cornelia a new gown. After that he'll be back to his Kingly duties.

Everything was now falling into pieces just like what he has imagined when he was young.

His success was sweet.

But it still had a bitter after taste as the lies and deceptions of the past will still be buried on his mind, and he knew that he can't escape that.

Forever.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
